Industrial activity has always generated odors in the ambient air which were and are still able to worry the neighborhood. Despite the implementation of tighter environmental regulations, this problem remains present even more so since, in certain locations, new commercial and residential sectors are developed in proximity to these sources.
The use of biofilters for reducing the odors has demonstrated its effectiveness. However, their installation requires large surface areas that are not always found on the industrial sites. The odorous gas emitters must then make do with technologies that are more compact and which have limitations due to the nature of the chemical compounds.
Each of the chemical compounds has different characteristics with regard to its solubility in water or another solvent, its olfactory threshold and its partial pressure which ensure that the technologies currently used are limited whether this is as regards the effectiveness of the treatment or else the lifetime of the materials used.
For such situations where a problem of space and of the use of compact technologies reaches limits, it would be highly desirable to be provided with an alternative technology.